


考试

by laihuyou



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laihuyou/pseuds/laihuyou





	考试

本章cp：学弟吴磊x学长鹿晗

语言羞辱，露出，被围观，重口慎入

我爱鹿晗跟我在肉文里搞到他哭并不冲突

（苦练车技）

 

 

期末考试。

鹿晗握着笔在试卷上唰唰做题，他之前复习的很认真，下笔如有神，每道题都很有把握做对。两个监考老师一前一后的站着扫视全场，兼或在过道上走走，鹿晗的座位刚好在教室中间，一直沐浴在老师们的目光下，他心里多多少少有点紧张。

教室里响起一阵低低的“嗡嗡”声，或许是哪个考生的手机调的震动，大家都不甚在意。

“唔……”鹿晗猛地趴到桌子上头埋进胳膊里闷哼了一声，墨水笔在卷子上划了长长一道黑线，他努力克制着涌到喉咙口的喘息，拿起笔继续答题，虽然断断续续的，但还剩几题就答完了，鹿晗打算一口气赶紧写完了交卷。

监考老师发现了鹿晗的状况，其中一个走到他身边问道：“怎么了？”

“没，没事。”鹿晗笑笑，又低下头写卷子，“唔啊…！”

“同学你真的没事吗？”

鹿晗额上沁出汗珠，他咬咬唇，说：“老师，嗯……我，我想去一下厕所……唔……”

“去吧。”

鹿晗手撑着桌面站了起来，双腿微微打颤的走出了教室。

教室里的“嗡嗡”声消失了。

学校的考试很严格，每个教室门口坐着一个低年级的学弟，专门陪同考生去厕所防止作弊。负责鹿晗这个考场的，是一年级的风云人物吴磊，他看鹿晗走出来，便把手机揣兜里跟着鹿晗往厕所走去。

“学长你没事吧？你流了好多汗。”吴磊走在鹿晗身边，关心的凑过来扶住鹿晗的手臂，“我扶着你走吧。”

“呼……谢，唔……谢谢。”鹿晗确实也走不动道，双腿软绵绵的，全靠吴磊支撑着他。

“学长，你有没有听到手机震动的声音？”

“没！没有啊。”

“那是我听错了吗？感觉就在身边呢。”

“哈……哈哈。”

鹿晗走进厕所隔间，坐在了马桶上。

“学长我在外面等你，有需要的话叫我就行。”吴磊的声音从厕所外面远远传来。

鹿晗刚松了口气，但在狭小又安静的空间里，“嗡嗡”的声音和自己的喘息像是惊雷响在他耳边。

他歪在马桶背上，颤抖着双手脱下校服裤子，怕弄脏了，便放到了水箱盖上。

内裤已经前后都湿了，鹿晗跪在马桶盖上，手指往身后探去，拨开内裤直直插进了自己被跳蛋震的湿软的后穴。

“唔……”鹿晗怕外面的学弟听到，忙咬住了自己的手臂，他的手指艰难的在后穴里摸索，但跳蛋被塞的很深，震动强烈，鹿晗被搞得浑身发软，能克制呻吟已是用了巨大力气，跳蛋不仅没被他自己掏出来，反而被他不小心推到了自己的前列腺上。

“嗯啊……！”鹿晗泄出了甜美的呻吟，跳蛋不停研磨着他体内那块软肉，汹涌而连绵不断的快感弄得鹿晗一阵恍惚，他不由自主的就松开了咬着手臂的小嘴，喘息连连，又娇又浪。

“原来鹿晗学长这么骚。”

鹿晗一惊，发现吴磊倚着隔间的门，盯着自己流水的后穴，也不知已经看了多久，他忙翻身坐在马桶上，想用什么遮一遮，却只能无助地并拢着双腿略略掩盖。

“学长在厕所玩自己不知道要锁门吗？还是学长希望有人推开门发现淫荡的学长然后用大鸡吧狠狠操你呢？”

“不……我不是……”鹿晗摇着头否认，然而脑中光是想想那个画面，他竟从羞耻中感到丝丝兴奋，前面不受控制的射了精，溅到了吴磊的球鞋上。

“哦呀。”吴磊像是看到了什么有趣的画面，嗤笑道，“学长果然是个骚货。”

鹿晗想要辩驳，但体内不知疲倦的跳蛋不停堆积的快感让他陷入了新的一波情潮，可想到身边有个人正衣冠整齐的看着自己发浪，鹿晗整个人又羞耻至极，他楚楚可怜的抬头看着身材高大的吴磊，恳求道：“不要，不要看了……求你，唔啊……嗯……求你不要……啊……别说出去……”

明明做着这么淫荡的事，他的神情却还是无辜又清纯，吴磊往前走了一步，手伸到背后把门带上，说：“那就好好表现一下。”

鹿晗的脸正对着吴磊的裆部，那里已经把宽松的校裤都顶出了一个帐篷，鹿晗犹豫着伸出手，又抬头哀求的看着他。

“看来学长是想让大家都知道你是个塞着跳蛋上学考试整天都在发情的浪货了。”吴磊温柔地抚摸着鹿晗的脸颊，口中却吐露着冷酷的话语。

鹿晗心知自己逃不过了，眼中闪烁着点点泪光，认命的凑过去拉开吴磊的裤链，吴磊粗大的阴茎啪地打到了他的脸上，鹿晗愣了愣。

“发什么呆？”

鹿晗一个激灵，立刻用双手握住了吴磊的阴茎，感受着手中的巨物又粗又热，血管跳动，自己的手心像是要被烫坏了似的。

“啧，学长再不好好做，我可不确定会发生什么哟。”

狭小的厕所隔间里，鹿晗跪在马桶上，双手抱着吴磊的大腿，辛苦的用嘴巴伺候着吴磊的阴茎，他的后脑勺被吴磊的大手按着，鼻尖萦绕的都是吴磊肉棒的腥臊气味，吴磊的耻毛磨的他脸颊生疼，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他下巴滴落在瓷砖上。

鹿晗的嘴巴被吴磊操到发酸，他应该感到痛苦的，但吴磊空出的手一直就着操嘴的频率抽插着鹿晗的后穴，跳蛋早就没电了，他渐渐的开始渴望嘴巴里的阴茎最好能狠狠插到自己后穴里。

“学长的屁股真会扭，后面像是发大水了，湿漉漉的咬着我的手指不放，到是比学长前面的嘴乖巧多了。”他拔出手指，把手上沾满的淫液抹到鹿晗的屁股上。

鹿晗没法说话，只能呜呜几声。

“时间也差不多了，这场考试还剩个10分钟结束，就先放过学长吧。”吴磊说着，将阴茎直插到鹿晗喉咙深处，顶弄了几下后射出了一股股浓精，他不把阴茎拔出来，鹿晗只得把吴磊的精液吞了下去，吴磊看着鹿晗喉咙滚动几下，这才满意的退出鹿晗的嘴巴。

鹿晗咳的眼尾发红，后穴空虚的翕张，他忍不住盯着吴磊沾着自己口水和残留精液的阴茎。

好想要啊。鹿晗想。

头上传来笑声，吴磊把鹿晗湿答答的内裤团起来塞进了鹿晗的屁股里，布料刮着鹿晗的肠壁，鹿晗又痛又爽的抖了抖，剧烈的喘着气。

“学长快把裤子穿好回去考试吧。”吴磊用纸巾把自己的阴茎擦干净，拉起裤链，衣冠楚楚的去洗了手，“内裤就不要拿出来了，学长的水那么多，校裤弄湿了可就麻烦了。”

鹿晗慢慢从马桶上下来，跪的时间长了，双腿又麻又酸，他忍耐着穿好裤子，挪到镜子前把自己整理好，这才跟着吴磊回到了考场。

鹿晗回到自己的位置上，被监考老师陈伟霆叫住了。

“怎么去了那么久？”

“我……”鹿晗刚准备回答，就被陈伟霆打断了。

“我和任老师怀疑你作弊了，我们得检查一下。”

“好，好的。”鹿晗听话的点头，把自己的衣服口袋都翻开，以此来证明自己没有作弊。

“除了口袋，你还有别的地方可以藏小抄。”任言恺说，“把衣服都脱了。”

“什，什么？”鹿晗以为自己听错了，陈伟霆直接伸手扯掉了他的裤子。

鹿晗塞着内裤湿漉漉的屁股和一片狼藉的下身就暴露在整个教室的考生和老师视线里。


End file.
